deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Raider (Fallout)
Raiders, sometimes referred to as bandits, are any group of wastelanders who murder, pillage, plunder, or just cause trouble in general for any unlucky wastelander or community they come across. They usually form in a loose confederation of gangs. They typically prey on small communities, leaving big settlements alone. Though most raiders tend to be small, some become big enough to become tribes or large criminal organizations. The unity between raider gangs and their living condition varies greatly between regions. In the Capital Wasteland most raiders seem to get along with each other, usually having an attitude of live and let live, but also are huge chem addicts. Raiders from the Commonwealth are more advanced than most, making use of improvised power armor and gun turrets, but also tend to fight among themselves. Lastly, most raiders from the west coast are more organized in tribes and aren't as hostile as their fellows from other regions. Battle vs. Splicers (by ThatRandomGuyFTW) Splicers: 12345 Raiders: 6789 10 The battle starts out with 5 Raiders in a warehouse doing jet and drinking alcohol. 5 Splicers start to approach the warehouse,and the Raider lookout spots them and signals to the others. He then starts to shoot at them with his .32 hunting rifle, but he ends up missing. The Splicers go into cover behind some cars and one draws his crossbow,aims and shoots a arrow through the Raider lookout's eye(6). The other Raiders then begin to take up arms while the Splicers enter. One Raider who was hiding gets up and shoots with his hunting rifle and kills the Splicer with the crossbow(1). The Splicer Leader responds by shooting his Webley revolver through the Raider's head(7). The Splicers then split up to cover more ground. One Splicer armed with his lead pipe goes down a hallway sees the jet and thinks it's ADAM, he goes over and tries to use it, but before he can use it the Raider leader comes out and attacks him with a sledgehammer. The two get into a fight, but eventually the Raider overpowers the Splicer and bashes his head in with the sledgehammer(2). The Raider leader then arms himself with a 10mm pistol and goes after the other Splicers. A Raider with a R91 assault rifle crouches down and takes aim. Two Splicers enter the hallway and they don't see the Raider, the Raider then fires killing a Splicer(3). He then gets up and charges at the Splicer, but the Raider didn't know the Splicer had a tommy gun(8). Back in another part of the warehouse, the Splicer leader hears a Raider coming and he decides to set up a trap by spilling a oil drum over. He then whistles to get the Raider's attention. The Splicer then hides out of the room and the Raider enters. The Raider at first doesn't notice the oil, but when he does notice it he is too late as the Splicer leader pops out behind the door and uses his Incinerate Plasmid and burns the Raider to crisp(9). The two Splicers then regroup and the Raider leader spots them cocks his frag grenade and throws it. The Splicer leader notices it and he runs away out of the blast radius, but his partner doesn't notice it and he killed by the explosion(4). The Splicer leader and Raider leader fire at each other with their respective revolver and pistol. The Splicer leader runs out of ammo and the Raider starts to notice it and advances, but what the Raider didn't know was the Splicer had the incinerate plasmid. The Splicer leader pops up and uses his incinerate plasmid to burn the Raider(10). The Splicer leader then laughs to himself over his victory. Expert's Opinion The experts believed that while the Raiders had the better weapons and armor they didn't work as a team as well as the Splicers did. So in this battle it was the Splicers teamwork that won the battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Stalker (by KevlarNinja) Stalkers: Raiders: In the wastland, a group of raiders is going through the remains of an old lab that, before the war, was experimenting in interdimensional travel. One of the raiders presses a button that opens a portal that the raiders get sucked into. They pop out of the portal in the Zone of Alienation, Ukraine. The Raider leader slaps the Raider who pressed the butten and suddenly, something grabs the leaders eye; a Stone Flower (a rare artifact). He put's it in his backpack, and notices something else; a squad of Stalkers. Meanwhile, the Stalkers, who's mission is to find the Stone Flower, fallow there beeping Detectors to the Raiders on the hill ahead. One Stalker, who's wearing Exoskeleton armor and is rather musclebouned, says in Russian to there leader "Look's like someone beat us to the Stone Flower. Let's get them." and the leader answers back "Wait! I'M the leader, I say when we attack. It keep's us from getting killed." to which the Raider leader kills a Stalker with his DKS-501 sniper rifle. Stalkers: Raiders: "Like that?" asks the burly Stalker. The leader answers "Da. now we attack." as he pulls out his Vintar BC to kill a Raider. Stalkers: Raiders: The Stalkers chase the Raiders to an abandoned house. The Raiders go inside. As the Stalkers fallow them in, a Raider pops up from a window and kills a Stalker with her Sawed-off Shotgun. Stalkers: Raiders: Another Stalker kills the female Raider with her SPSA-14 shotgun. Stalkers: Raiders: As the shotgun Stalker goes upstairs, a fourth﻿ one with a Bulldog 6 Grenade Launcher chases a Raider into the kitchen, who takes cover behind an over-turned table. The Stalker fires a grenade and blows up the Raider. Stalkers: Raiders: Upstairs, the female Stalker looks for a Raider. She's burned alive by a Raider with a Flamer Flamethrower. Stalkers: Raiders: Through the flames, the burly Stalker walks over to the Raider, untouched by the fire. The Raider is terrorfied as the Stalker knocks the Flamer out of the Raider's hands. He then pulls out a hunting knife and stabs him in the shoulder, and he shouts in pain. The Stalker then picks him up, and breaks his back on his knee. Stalkers: Raiders: The Stalker walks downstairs. From behind him, the Raider leader throws a frag grenade at him. It does not kill him, but the force sends him flying into an nearby Electro Anomaly, which sizzes him like bacon. Stalkers: Raiders: The Stalker leader throws an RGD-5 in the room. It cripples the Raider. The Stalker comes up to him and finishes the job with his hunting knife. Stalkers: Raiders: The Stalker leader takes the Stone Flower out of the Raider's backpack and put's it in his own backpack. He takes out a bottle of Vodka and takes a swig. He offers some to the dead Raider saying "It's as much yours as mine, beacause you helped me find what I was looking for." and he chuckles as he leaves the now burning house. ''Winner: Stalkers '' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors